Chapter 3/Bounty Hunter attacks
(Space, Earth orbit) Two unknown ships fire at the Enterprise hitting its dorsal shields making them flicker as the beams hit the bubble several times. (Main bridge, red alert) The crew hang onto their posts as the ship jolts to the left and right. Shields are holding sir Lieutenant McCabe says as he looks at his console read outs when Typhuss scans the ships from the science console and chimes in about their weapons. Lieutenant McCabe, target the power relays on both ships, that will disable their weapons says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant McCabe. Aye, sir target locked Captain Lieutenant McCabe says as he looks at the tactical read out. Martin turns to him. Fire Captain Martin says as he looks at Lieutenant McCabe. He presses the fire button on the console. (Space, Earth orbit) The Enterprise fires a phaser beam at both ships as their shields flicker and go down. (Main bridge, red alert) Both ships weapons have been disabled Lieutenant McCabe says as he looks at this console then at Captain Martin. He smiles at the result and nods at Typhuss. Now prepare a security team to board the two ships and take their crew prisoner Captain Martin says as he looks at McCabe then Typhuss looks at the science console and then is shocked by what he sees. Wait, there are no life signs on both ships says Typhuss as he looks at John. Captain Martin is surprised about it. What then someone must of been controlling them on the surface but who? John says as he's figuring it out. Miranda Tate, it could be anyone says Typhuss as he looks at John. John nods at him. Yeah, that's true John says as he looks at Typhuss. Wait a minute, what if it is Miranda Tate and the Xindi, all Humans are enemies to the Xindi even ones that are not in Starfleet, maybe the Xindi are planning a attack on us says Typhuss as he looks at John. He thinks about it. I've got a contact in Miranda's ranks I'll see if he knows anything John says as he looks at Typhuss. (Deck 8, interrogation room) John and Typhuss are in the room with the contact as he's not happy about it. Come on John why did you beam me up from what I was doing? the man says as he looks at him. John leans on the table. Let's see I need information on Miranda Tate's operations and you're going to give it to me right now John says as he looks at him. The guy snickers at him when Typhuss picks him up by his shirt collar and pins him to the wall and threatens him with the Klingon Empire. You know I could hand you over to the Klingons, because you killed one of their officers, help us or I will hand you over to the Klingons says Typhuss as he looks at the man. The man looks at Typhuss. All right, she's in the Gamma Quadrant she told me to give you a message if you found me the man says as he looks at them. I need more then that, what planet is she on in the Gamma Quadrant says Typhuss as he looks at the man. That's all I know she wouldn't tell me in fear you two would take me prisoner the man says as he looks at an angry Typhuss. Come on Jack work with me here what planet and what system is she at in the Gamma Quadrant Captain Martin says as he looks at Jack. Miranda, tried to kill Barbara Gordon, my friend and I'm not in a happy mood right now so tell us what we want to know says Typhuss as he looks at Jack. Jack looks at both men. She's on the planet of Teplan that where she's hiding Jack says as he looks at both Typhuss and John. They both look at him then at each other. Typhuss I read about that planet in Doctor Bashir's reports they're suffering from a disease called the Quickening John says as he looks at Typhuss. I know, Julian told me about it when I got assaigned to Deep Space 9 in 2379 says Typhuss as he looks at John. He looks at Typhuss. I think we should assemble a task force and head to Teplan and get Miranda John says as he looks at Typhuss. I agree, John says Typhuss as he looks at John. (Earth, Starfleet Command) I don't Admiral Nechayev says as she looks at both Typhuss and John. Miranda works for the damn Xindi, we are at war and she's the enemy and oh yeah she tried to kill Barbara Gordon, my friend says Typhuss as he looks at Admiral Nechayev. She looks at Captain Kira. If we send a task force into the Gamma Quadrant it will be a violation of the Treaty of Bajor Admiral Nechayev says as she looks at both Captains. We can't let Miranda go she's the enemy, forget about the task force then send the Enterprise and the Intrepid into the Gamma Quadrant to capture Miranda says Typhuss as he looks at Admiral Nechayev. All right but remember both ships are expendable dismissed Nechayev says as she looks at them. John and Typhuss leave Admiral Nechayev's office.